Be My Gal
by SarahTheCreamPuff
Summary: (This has no connection to my last fan fiction ok?) Guy and Gal refuse to accept the fact that they're falling head over heels for each other.
1. And So It Began

"We're so awesome, we should have our own show called SheZow and DudePow!"

"How about DudePow and SheZow?"

"...no"

SheZow and DudePow had successfully defeated Mega Monkey without breaking a sweat. The power for their power rings ran out and they floated down to the ground, they changed back into Guy and Gal and they fist bumped in celebration.

"Dude that was awesome, what the heck was that!?" Gal asked.

"Kelly said that your strong on your own, but together Mega Monkey didn't stand a chance, so when your rings touched your powers combined!" Maz said.

"Well that was intense, we should do that more often!" Guy said. That made him think, would they even see each other again, he couldn't really see a reason why they wouldn't but it still lingered in his mind.

"So Gal, you think maybe would could...ya know, see each other again?" He just had to ask her.

"Sure, I don't see why we can't." She replied. He opened a portal with his power ring and Maz hopped right in, Guy was about to walk in when he turned around to look at Gal.

"See ya later dork." Guy said.

"See ya doofus." Gal said waving. He walked in the portal and Maizy smirked at her as it closed.

"And so it begins." She said.

"What begins Maizy?" Gal asked.

"The beginning of something beautiful. "

"You like him, oh please!" Little the Gal know, Maizy was right.


	2. Sure You Don't Like HimHer

"Hey Romeo."

"Kelly why are you calling me that? "

"Maz told me that you asked Gal if you can 'hang out' together." Guy already knew what she was getting at, and he wasn't having any of it.

"Isn't that what friends do together with each other?"

"Yeah but i can tell how you feel about her."

"Please, can't I have a gi- uh, female friend?"

"You were about to say girlfriend and yes you can, but you like her, ever since you met a month ago." "Like how you like Maz?" Kelly blushed and punched him hard to the arm.

"This isn't about me, and I don't like Maz." Kelly said.

"Sure you don't like Maz."

"Sure you don't like Gal." She walked away and Guy just sat there. Did he like her, of course not. Yeah they knew each other for about a month but they've interacted only twice. There was the chance that he could start liking her if they hung out more but he was completely convinced that he didn't, she was his friend and that was it. On the other side of the multiverse, Kelli was picking on Gal the same thing.

"So are you two like long distance,"

"stop."

", well different dimensions doesn't count as long distance but still,"

"Stop."

"What should your ship name be, how about Galy,"

"STOP."

", OH OH I GOT I GOOD ONE...gay."

"KELLI SHUT UP I SWEAR TO GOD!" Kelli laughed his head off until Gal removed her shoe and threw it at him.

"I can have male friends. " she said.

"You mean GUY FRIENDS! "

"You know my shoe doesn't have to be the only thing that hits you stupid face. Besides, we've only known each other for a month and met up twice, and even then we were fighting crime so that doesn't count as hanging out or 'going on a date' as you like to call it."

"Gal, one day that dork is gonna sweep you off you feet."

"And when that happens, you and Maizy will be planning your wedding."

"You shut up!" Gal started laughing at him, she wasn't about to let him have the last laugh, not in a million years.


	3. Sunsets and Skateboards

After about 2 weeks, Gal finally decides to visit, and Guy had to get his parents in check.

"Oh Guy, who's this?" his mother said.

"And why does she look a lot like you?" his father asked.

All these questions were making him regret asked her to hang out, and Gal thought it was trippy to see her parents as the opposite gender.

"U-uh, I'm Gal, Guys friend."

"Oh are you one of his friends from school?" Droosha and her questions were kiling him.

"She from the neighborhood mom."

Guy said. He rushed to get her to the backyard so his parents would stop asking questions.

"Your parents seem nice." Gal said jokingly.

"Pssh- shut up. You got a skateboard?" Guy said.

"Yeah, what kind of question is that?"

"Just making sure."

They started doing tricks on the ramp that he for some reason fit in his yard. He didn't know if he should be impressed or not, considering that she's literally him but female. Later they just skated down the street.

"Your dimension is so weird." Gal said after a long silence.

"Really, how?"

"In my dimension the sky is light green, here it's light blue."

"It's not weird to me, I'm used to it being blue, if the sky is green does that mean the grass is blue?"

"More like cyan, but yeah." They stop skating and just stood there as the sun set.

"See that's what I'm talking about, " Gal continues, "Our sunsets purple and pink, yours are orange and yellow (and some pink but i digress), it's beautiful."

Gal was amazed, at first Guy didn't get it but then he realized that she'd never seen an orange sun set before. They stood there in silence and watched.


	4. Hovering at a Maximum

(Authors Note: The dream ain't dead till I say its dead, so imma try to be more active)

"Take me out if my misery Maizy."

"Why should I?"

"Becaaaaauuuuuse, I feel all cheesy and crap."

That sunset and the romantically corny thing she said to Guy played in Gals head for days, and Kelli found out he wouldn't let her live it down, not for a second.

"Gal you'll live," Maizy insisted, "he probably forgot by now."

"And if he didn't? "

"Girl why are you so worried about?..."

Maizy gave her a smug look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Gal asked in confusion.

"What!?"

"...you're into him aren't you?"

"Maizy I swear to God you have 5 seconds to get out out of my house."

"You are!"

Gal grabbed Maizy by the wrist and dragged her downstairs.

"*laughing* Okokok, I'm sorry!"

"Too late."

Gal closed the door and sat on the couch frustrated, she was sick to death of everyone assuming that she liked him. If she did she wouldn've told Maizy at least, ok may be not since she's into her brother and he'd find out eventually.

Meanwhile on the other side of the multiverse...

"So when are you gonna ask her out?"

"Maz I swear to god..."

"What? That sappy stuff she said about the colors of the sky and muck made you a smitten kitten didn't it?"

The phrase "smitten kitten" made him want to cringe, it sounded like something his mother would say.

"Guy, you can't hind your feelings forever."

"I don't have any feelings to hide." "Ok but if you do, Kelly's gonna find a way to force them out of you."

Guy wasn't scared of his sister...that much.

"Why does she feel the need to tell me what to do all the time?" Guy asked.

"Because I'm smarter and and older!" Kelly answered from upstairs.

"Yeah by only a minute, stop being a know it all!"

"It's better then being a know nothing, I'm just trying to help with your emotional constipation!"

Guys face turned red out of frustration, Kelly's way of being helpful just made her unbearably irritating. He went outside to get away from Maz's teasing and Kelly's "helping". Gal was his friend and that was it, friends, completely and totally platonic. Probably.


	5. The Dudecycle

"Kelli is really getting on my nerves."

"Tell me about it, twins are the worst."

Guy a and Gal were venting to each other because why not. Without Maz and Maizy being typical unhelpful friends or Kelly and Kelli hovering they felt the had the freedom to just talk.

"Sooooooo, we're just friends right?" Gal asked.

"Of course." Guy answered.

"Good, the last thing I need is Kelli talking about how he was right."

"They always act like they're right, they're just salty that they didn't get the ring."

"Heh, maybe."

"Guess the only downside to being SheZow is that my car is pink."

"Oh you have a car, I have a motorcycle."

Guy paused and looked at her,

"No way, you got a motorcycle!?"

"Heck yeah dude!"

"You gotta show me!" Gal shrugged,

"Fine, but we can't have Kelli see us though."

They went to Gals dimension and down to the He-lair, to reveal her bright blue Dudecycle. Guy looked amazed, and a little jealous.

"You wanna take it for a ride?" Gal asked.

"Yeah I do!"

"Ok but two rules, #1: I drive, #2: we have to be Dudepow and SheZow."

"Why?"

"People would get suspicious if they saw a regular girl riding the Dudecycle."

Guy nodded and they went into costume. The Dudecycle was as fast as the Shehicle, maybe even a little faster. If it wasn't for his super strength, SheZow probably would've flown off. The two zipped through town as people looked and pointed at them. Eventually they ended up leaving town and just looked at the town and all the lights. DudePow changed back into Gal, Guy changed back and didn't say anything. Gal looked at the lights as it got dark, but Guy looked at her. That night, Guy had a dream about Gal, not DudePow but Gal, on her cool Dudecycle.


End file.
